The Lady and the Wolf
by harshipper
Summary: HermioneLupin. A veryvery slowly progressing story. Before the war. After book 6 it's AU.


**Chapter 1**

**Memories awoken.**

Hermione rushed to platform 9 and ¾. Once again summer had ended and she was returning to the magical world. She was returning to the magical world to probably never again leave it. It was her 7th year and she had little hope in ever returning home to live with her parents. They had already said their goodbyes and she had promised to come and visit them once in a while after the school year ended. She didn't plan on going home for Christmas. Hogwarts was so dear to her that she planned on spending every last minute there. It was her last year after all. Of course the other reason was that Voldemort was still at loose. Last year hundreds of his followers had been captured but he had not been found. The wizarding world wasn't at peace yet.

She climbed onto the train to find Harry and Ron. She headed towards their usual compartment and greeted many fellow students in the train. Some of them were missing. They hadn't made it. The deatheaters had captured some of them in the summer after the 5th year. She felt hollow and angry. She missed them. And at the same time thought that it was completely unfair for everyone to graduate without them. Gryffindor had lost a dozen students. Neville, Lavender and Parvati were among them. She missed Neville the most. They had always gotten along great, and although he was a bit clumsy he had been a great friend. She even missed Lavender and Parvati although they had never been that big of friends_. It is so unfair to die that young, _she thought.

She shook her head and chased away the tears that had been forming in her eyes. _There is nothing that I can do anymore. _And that was the most painful thing. She couldn't do anything anymore to help it. Sometimes she thought that she could and should have done more. But then again sometimes she understood that guessing what might have happened if she had done something differently was useless. But it still hurt.

Hermione soon found Harry and Ron and together they stepped into their compartment. _There was someone there._ They silently took s seat as they looked at the stranger. It reminded them of 3rd year, when professor Lupin had traveled to school in their compartment. _Professor Lupin._ Hermione glanced at the man's bag and did a slight doubletake.

'Guys, it's professor Lupin!'

They hadn't seen professor Lupin since 5th year. He had been on a mysterious assignment for the order. Hermione looked at him a bit closer and started to see familiarity in the man sitting next to her. He was wearing shaggy robes and his face was hidden since he was sleeping and leaning to the window but she saw his brown hair with hairs of gray. She was about to examine him closer when he suddenly awoke.

'Hello, professor Lupin,' said Harry. 'What are you doing here?'

'What am I doing here? I am sorry Harry but I cannot say that. You'll hear about it from professor Dumbledore.'

Hermione was a bit disappointed. After all he knew that they could keep a secret. And his tone had been so official. An assignment for the order?

'Lets not talk about that now. Why don't you tell me what you three have been up to. I am afraid that I haven't heard anything about you in over a year.'

Discreetly not asking him where exactly he had been for the previous year all three talked about their life and happenings and in an hour the mood in the compartment was rather friendly and merry. Soon their talk died down because they had filled Remus in with all the important that had happened. Harry and Ron started to plan their Quiddich strategy and Hermione felt a bit tired since she hadn't slept much recently. Slowly she drifted on to sleep.

Soon after she fell asleep she leaned onto Remus. He protectivly put his arm around her keeping her comfortable. Harry and Ron had too dozed off but he was as awake as ever. A side effect to Lycanthropy. _She feels so young._ He reminded the time they had first met. In the same compartment. She was so young then. She had been scared of him. Although she had tried to hide it behind her bravery, she had been scared. They hadn't eaten the chocolate he had given them then. He remembered himself joking after chasing away the Dementors that the chocolate had not been poisoned. But it had hurt him a bit that she had been scared. He never wanted to be intimidating, but somehow it always worked out that way. Although he transformed into the wolf only once a month, the aura of the wolf was around him constantly. His essence was powerful. _Perhaps that's why I always try to be so nice._ When he was kind then people weren't scared. Then he was just old Remus Lupin who wouldn't hurt a fly. The one who was always calm and helpful. The ordinary one. _And it is all an illusion._ He knew very well that he could never be ordinary. He was a werewolf, and no matter how hard he tried, that was something he could never escape. The fact that he couldn't do anything about it made him feel helpless. He was helpless and scared of himself. Or at least of a part of himself. _The wolf_.

She knew. She had kept his secret back in her third year. And she hadn't been scared when he had transformed. That was something he would be ever grateful of. Someone who wasn't scared of him.

He took a look at the trio. _Oh, how they have grown._ A year really can change a person. Ron was the one who had changed the least. He had only grown a bit and his hair was a lot longer now. _He reminds me of Bill._ Harry was very thin. His eyes looked huge and a bit hollow, he has suffered so much. He had been feeling guilty about the loss of his friends for a long time. After all, he was the Harry Potter. The one who was destined to save the world. And yet he had not managed to save his friends. _It is horrible seeing your friends die._ He knew it all too well since he had too lost all his friends. At least Harry had Ron and Hermione.

Hermione had changed a lot. He had barely recognized her as she entered the compartment. Her hair was longer than he remembered, up to her mid back and not so bushy anymore. she was also a bit taller. She was about 3 inches shorter than he was, 5"9' he'd say. But the main difference was that she looked older. More mature. More feminine.

Harry and Ron awoke and gave a laugh seeing Hermione so deep asleep. The train was reaching Hogwarts. He gently shook Hermione to make her wake.

'No mum, five more minutes!'

Harry and Ron doubled down in laughter as he shook her a bit harder. She opened her eyes and blushed furiously.

'Not funny!'

She quickly got up and straightened her robes, took her bag and exited the compartment. Even Remus couldn't fight a smile. She sure had spirit. He also grabbed his bag and followed Harry and Ron outside and then headed to his carriage. He couldn't wait for them to know. Although he doubted Ron would be happy about the news. Thinking about it, he figured that neither would he.

As always the feast started with the sorting. This year there were exceptionally many first years. Maybe it was nature's way of balancing itself out – new wizards for the ones they had lost. He sat in the far corner of the Great Hall observing the students. He was in the shadows so he doubted that anyone saw him. Dumbledore gave his annual speech and requested Harry, Ron and Hermione to stay behind after the feast. The looks on the other Gryffindors' faces was rather hilarious. They all thought that the trio had already gotten into trouble. Or al least a part of it. Harry's and Ron's arrival in the 2nd year had become sort of a legend. The three also looked a bit worried. _How odd,_ he thought, _maybe they have something to hide._ But he had little time to wonder on it since the feast ended, and he was due to go to the Headmaster's office to meet them there.

He turned the corner and reached Dumbledore's office just as Severus Snape and the Trio made it. He greeted them promptly and said the password to the gargoyle. They all went up the stairs. Dumbledore was there, merry as always and offered them a seat. He materialized 3 additional chairs so they could all take a seat. Harry and Ron took the ones nearest to the desk, me, Severus and Hermione took the ones a bit more far off.

'I suppose you are wondering why are you all here,' started Dumbledore. All three of the youngsters gave a nod. Severus and I stayed still for we already knew what the question at hand was.

'As you know our great enemy Voldemort is still at loose,' even Ron didn't flinch at the name anymore – it was so often used. 'And until he is captured there can be no peace in the wizarding world. I am sure you all know of Harry's bond to him and the fact that he is the one who has to fight him. I wish it was not the case, but it is. Ron, Hermione, you have always stood besides him, and I hope you will do it in the future too,' they nodded.

'So, this being your last year at Hogwarts, meaning that you will leave the safe walls of Hogwarts next year means that you need to be able to protect yourself. I am fully aware that you are very capable of it even now,' he calmed them seeing the protest in their looks. 'But it never hurts to be able to do more. Therefore, I have arranged all three of you to have private tutors to teach you necessary spells, potions, practical and theoretical defense. I will be supervising Harry myself since I find that he is the one of you three who needs the most thorough training.'

They all nodded in agreement again.

'Now, I suppose you are wondering who will teach you two,' he said eyeing Ron and Hermione.

'For the two of you I have chosen two most qualified teachers available – professor Severus Snape and ex-professor Remus Lupin.'

The dread in their eyes was obvious as they feared one answer – who would get who. Remus couldn't help but chuckle a bit at they expression. _I guess Severus has made himself quite a reputation._

'Now, as to the fact who teaches who,' the Headmaster continued. 'That decision was made based on your current abilities. Miss Hermione is very strong at theory and potions, Mr Weasley on the other hand us stronger on the practical side. Mr Lupin is a teacher who is more on the practical side, professor Snape on the other hand is a bit more on the theory side.'

The headmaster's eyes twinkled as the solution played itself out before the students. All color drained from Ron's face.

'I get Snape?'

Lupin couldn't but notice the look on Hermione's face. He could see that she was sorry that his friend had ended up with Snape but at the same time she had been quite relieved that she hadn't ended up with Snape herself. He have her a small wink which made her feel a bit embarrassed for being so happy. _Poor Ron_, she thought. Although the training idea is great, I think that he isn't that happy to do it with Snape. She involuntarily shuddered at the thought of spending hours at a time with the loathed professor.

Lupin almost laughed at loud when he saw Hermione look at Snape and then shudder. _My, my, Severus, scaring young innocent girls._

'So, I suggest you to pair up and set your meeting dates, I suggest once a week. You may use either your offices or the room of requirement.

Remus pointed at the door, and Hermione gave a curt nod and stood up after saying goodbye to the headmaster.

He descended the stair right after her and stopped in front of her.

'So, surprised?' he asked.

'Yes professor, I am,' she answered in an official manner.

Remus let out a small laugh.

'Hermione, there is no need to call me professor. I am not exactly an official member of the staff. Just your old friend Remus who came to give you some pointers.'

'Okay, Remus it is.' She said smiling a bit.

'So, now that we are on a first name bases, lets get to business. When will we meet? Anytime you say is fine for me, since I don't exactly have much to do around here.'

'Hmm, how about tomorrow? I'd like to get an early start if you don't mind.'

'Nope, not at all. Meet me in my chambers at 6pm?'

'Agreed. But one question.'

'What?'

'Where exactly are your chambers? I imagine you're not staying in the DADA teacher's chambers.'

'No, indeed I am not. The way to my chambers is a rather easy one. Come, let me show you,' he said gesturing her to follow.

'Now, pay attention.'

They walked a bit down the corridor from professor Dumbledore's office, then took a right at a painting of a rather young looking which and then walked down the corridor, and turned left with the corridor. Now they stood in front of a painting of a knight how was riding around on his horse.

'Now, did you remember the path? I am sure you are able to come here by yourself tomorrow. The password is "full moon".'

Hermione nodded in understanding and bid him farewell. As she was turning the corner she saw him disappear behind the portrait.'

Hermione slowly walked back to her Common room and up to her bedroom. She was alone in her room since she no longer had roommates. She felt a sting of sadness at the fact that she could never hear Parvati nor Lavander giggle on the evenings but the quickly overcame it thinking of the unique studying opportunity that had arisen. And she was very happy foe being tutored by Remus. _Remus._ His name sounded so nice. She wasn't used to addressing him by his first name. B_ut I'd better get used to it. I will be spending a lot of time with him._

She slowly undressed and climbed to bed and fell asleep almost instantly. It had been a rather tiring day.


End file.
